


When Working With Dangerous Chemicals

by Squilkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, teenage!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squilkey/pseuds/Squilkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets stuck with Stiles as his lab partner in Chemistry class; Stiles finds away to mess up Derek's grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Working With Dangerous Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a chemistry lab report but I'm trash.

“Hale?” Derek’s head shot up, he blinked at Mr Harris. “Matt has switched out, your lab partner is…” Mr Harris paused, sliding his finger down the attendance sheet. Derek prayed for a girl, they at least did the assignments properly. “Stilinski.” Derek cursed under his breath, Stilinski had already failed two assignments and it was only the third week of school. Derek was about to ask for a new partner, but Harris was already on the opposite side of the classroom lecturing a kid about gum.

Derek focused down on his pre-lab work, trying to block out the chatter of the class. Why hadn’t he been told Chemistry was required earlier than his senior year? Now he was stuck with sophomores. He was frowning at a problem when someone smashed into his desk, swiping the papers to the ground and then bringing the whole desk down to the floor. Derek leapt from his chair, cursing aloud.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Low and behold, Stilinski jumps up from the floor, scrambling to pick the desk and papers back up. 

“Do you both want to receive an ‘F’ on the assignment?” Harris was back towards Derek’s side of the classroom, unamused by Stilinski’s dive. Derek slowly shook his head. “I suggest you put your butt’s in your chairs and finish the work then,” he snarked, turning around to pull some beakers out of the cabinets.

With his desk back in place, Derek focused on answering the questions. Mr Harris called time after ten minutes, everyone reported to their lab stations. Stilinski came bounding towards Derek.

“So where’s my new station, partner?” He was way too cheery for being in chemistry class at eight in the morning. Derek jerked his head, indicating the kid to follow him. His station was in the very back of the classroom and he got a view of the street through the back window; Stilinski would mess that up somehow. Stiles leaned over to pick up a beaker, Derek grabbed his arm.

“Dude, nice grip.” Derek fought the urge to growl.

“You have to take off that stupid dress shirt, no long sleeves.” Stilinski pulled out of Derek’s grip and waved his hand dismissively. 

“That’s just a suggestion, you don’t have to.” Derek was one comment away from punching the kid, maybe he had a few years to repeat the course, but Derek definitely didn’t. 

“Take it off, Stilinski. Or I’ll take it off for you,” he glared at the boy, but he got a sly smile in return.

“Wow, maybe we should get to a first name basis before we start undressing each other! Call me Stiles.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, he obviously wasn’t going to get any help. He figured he might as well do all of the work. Derek reached for the instructions but they were pulled right through his fingers. “Take beaker one—Hey!” Derek had reached over and flicked Stiles on the forehead, snatching back the paper.

“One: Put safety goggles on,” Derek read aloud, slapping a pair down in front of Stiles. Stiles glared back, he tried to make a big show of putting them on, but ended up slapping himself in the face. Derek tried not to grin. “Two: Make sure all jackets or items with long sleeves are removed.” Derek stared at Stiles, who stuck his tongue out. Really? How old was this kid?

Stiles stepped back from the table, slowly shrugging the shirt off, and when Derek says slowly, he means slowly. It was like Stilinski was attempting some sort of strip-tease. Derek snapped his fingers twice. 

“Three: Turn the burner up to four.” Stiles flung his hand out and turned the dial. “Fill the beaker up with water.” Stiles snatched the beaker and held it under the tap. He turned to look at Derek, causing some of it to spill over onto the counter. “Watch yourself!” Derek muttered, snatching some nearby paper towels and wiping at the spill. “You can handle all the stuff, I don’t care.” Stiles frowned.

“I call the Sodium Hydroxide!” Derek cursed under his breath and Stiles grinned at him.

“No, you’ll mess it up.” 

“It’s pouring something into a jar with water, how can you mess that up?” Stiles argued.

“Oh you’ll find a way…” Derek tossed the wad of paper towels into the bin and glanced back at the instructions. “You need to have your journal out so you can record what’s happening.”

“No, I’m pouring, you’re recording.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It takes like two freaking seconds to pour the sodium hydroxide, just get your damn journal out.” Stiles mocked Derek’s tone as he fumbled around in his backpack, he popped back up moments later.

“Happy?” Derek grunted in response. 

“You realise you’re pouring a dangerous chemical into a beaker of water over heat, right?” Stiles rolled his eyes and reached for the chemical. Derek hovered over him, ready to act at a moments notice. Miraculously, Stiles managed to successfully pour without spilling. “You put way too much,” Derek criticised. 

“Dude, it doesn’t matter.” Derek frowned, he wasn’t sure if it did. Stiles picked up the tongs, repeatedly clamping them. Derek gave him a threatening glare. 

“Pick up the penny, carefully dropping it into the sodium hydroxide mixture.” Stiles managed the first part, proceeding to hold the penny a foot over the beaker. “Stilinski,” Derek warned. Stiles turned to look at him.

“What? It said to drop it in.”

“Not from that high up! You’d splash us.” Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped his arm down. His hand hit the edge of the burner, causing him to flail out in shock. The glass containing the sodium hydroxide mixture got thrown from the burner, causing the chemical to splash both Stiles and Derek. “Fuck!” The whole class was staring at the pair. Mr Harris was moving towards them frantically, pushing kids away and yelling for everyone to stay back. He kept his distance, pointing at Derek.

“Come on, both of you!” Derek frowned. “Now!” Stiles had now jumped to attention and scrambled to follow Mr Harris. 

He hurried them through two doors, maintaining a distance. They were in a tiny room which contained only a medical shower. Derek cursed. Mr Harris pulled on the handle causing a violent spray of water to rush out. 

“Under. Both of you. Now.” Derek obliged, stepping into the spray. Stiles, on the other hand, stood by the door, staring in bewilderment. Mr Harris glared at Stiles until he hesitantly stepped under, bumping Derek. “Five minutes, undress, then another ten.”

“What?” Stiles croaked, eyes wide. Derek resisted the urge to face-palm. 

“If you ever payed attention to my class, Mr Stilinski, you would know how this procedure should work. Thankfully, you have also endangered Mr Hale, so I’ll let him clue you in.” Before Stiles could retort, Mr Harris had closed the door behind himself. 

“I fucking hate you,” Derek grumbled, it was barely loud enough to hear over the pounding of the water. Stiles threw his arms out again, this time smacking Derek in the face. He winced.

“It’s not my fault!” 

“Yes, it is your fault! It is one hundred percent your fault!” Derek whacked Stiles on the back of the head in return to the smack to his face. Stiles cursed and rubbed at the spot. 

“But why do we have to take our clothes off?” Stiles choked on the water. 

“Because you splashed dangerous chemicals on us!” 

“On our clothes! And we’re getting washed off right now! He can’t make us undress, isn’t that like sexual harassment?” Derek wanted to hit the kid again.

“How the fuck is that sexual harassment? It’s called saving our fucking lives!” Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

“Someone’s upset.” Derek closed his eyes and turned around, he didn’t want to end up killing the guy. They stood in silence for a moment. “This is great and all,” Derek gritted his teeth upon hearing the boy’s voice again, “but we’re way too close for comfort.” 

“No shit,” Derek wasn’t sure Stiles could even hear him, he turned around. “What’s your point?” 

“Well, uh, it’s been like five minutes and I really don’t wanna be so close to all your junk.” Derek gritted his teeth.

“Because standing next to a naked fifteen-year-old under a tiny shower was really how I wanted to spend my morning?” Stiles scowled. He muttered something Derek couldn’t hear. Derek glanced at his watch and then proceeded to strip off his shirt. 

“Woah!” Derek’s fingernails dug into his palms. 

“What?” Derek spat, turning back to face Stiles.

“We’re actually going to take off our clothes?” Derek turned around. He took of his belt and jeans, leaving just his boxers. He glanced over his shoulder, Stiles was staring at him, mouth slightly open. 

“It’s been seven minutes, Stilinski,” Derek announced. He felt Stiles fumbled behind him and then his head was smacked forward. He snapped around. “Do you have a problem with your limbs?” He hissed. Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but Derek noticed his eyes fall from Derek’s face to his abs. Suddenly, he felt subconscious, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Nice boxers,” Stiles jested.

“Fuck off.” Stiles gave him a stupid grin. “Take off your clothes.”

“Oh well when you put it so nicely…”

“Stiles we could go to the hospital, do you understand that?” Stiles frowned this time. They stared at each other for a full minute before Stiles peeled off his shirt, tossing it across the room. Derek watched as he toed off his shoes and socks. When his started fumbling for his zipper, Derek turned away. 

Derek knew he had to get it over with, so he decided sooner or later was better. He pulled down his boxers and chucked them away. It may have been the water, but he swore he almost heard a whimper from Stiles. 

He glanced at his watch, five minutes to go. He figured Mr Harris would probably leave them in the shower longer than they actually needed to be, so he added an extra five minutes to that time. 

“So, uh, maybe we should have gotten to know each other a little better than on a first name basis.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek, for the life of him, could not figure this kid out. 

“What I said earlier, about you undressing me.” 

“I am not, nor will I ever be, undressing you,” Derek retorted.

“I know! It was a joke! Lighten up.” Derek wanted to reply but he held his tongue. “So how do we do this?”

“Just turn around,” Derek growled.

“But then we would be ass to ass,” Stiles complained. This time, Derek really did face-palm. He turned around, his face almost colliding with Stiles’.

“Fuck! Why are you so close to me?” Stiles scowled.

“We’re under a shower designed for one person trying to get chemicals off of our bodies, where else am I supposed to stand?” Derek had no answer, instead he stared. Stiles was now naked before him. It may have been a trick of the water, but he seemed to be half-hard as well, not that Derek was looking down there. Unfortunately, Stiles had noticed Derek and moved his hands down in front of his crotch. Derek looked away. 

He looked back at Stiles, whose eyes were occupied elsewhere on Derek’s body, and he definitely wasn’t imagining that. He cleared his throat loud enough to be heard over the shower. Stiles’ head snapped up. He stumbled over a few vowels before settling on the word, ‘yeah’. Derek resisted the urge to smirk. 

Stiles awkwardly looked up into Derek’s eyes, and Derek became aware of how close the really were. How close and how naked they really were. His breathing become more shallow, definitely not due to the water. He noticed Stiles was taking deeper breaths too. He willed himself to keep his hormones at bay, Stiles was not a potential boyfriend candidate, no way. But maybe he could be a hookup, something at least, the guy was attractive when he wasn’t babbling. Thankfully, Derek didn’t have to dwell on it for much longer. 

Stiles kissed him hard on the mouth. Derek was shocked, but he shook himself out of it quickly by reciprocating the kiss. It was wet, which made the kiss sloppy. Derek leaned down, reconnecting the seal between them. The kiss softened and Derek tasted the inside of Stiles’ mouth, which unsurprisingly tasted of chocolate. He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer, he felt Stiles’ erection dig into his thigh. Stiles moaned slightly against him.

Suddenly, the door jerked open. Derek jumped back from Stiles, almost falling backwards. Stiles actually did fall. 

“Turn off the shower, there are towels in the cupboard on the right hand side, there are clothes for you out this door.” The voice belonged to Mr Harris, although they couldn’t seem him. 

Derek turned off the shower and went to open the cupboard. He pulled out two towels, dropping one on Stiles. He dried himself off and then helped Stiles up to his feet. Stiles wrapped his towel around his waist and then moved for the door. Before he could turn the handle, Derek grabbed him and turned him around. He pushed Stiles up against the door and gave him one last lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I've got a Tumblr!  
> gasmaskedsilence.tumblr.com


End file.
